


Draco playing scrabble,Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Scrabble, Tiny bit of drarry subtext, but its tiny, like really small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two Drabbles about Draco Malfoy playing scrabbleDraco plays scrabble in the Slytherin Common room.Draco + Scrabble = Drabble, geddit?
Kudos: 1





	Draco playing scrabble,Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> They are both pretty similar cause I couldn't decide between the endings.  
> Hope you enjoy

1

Magic is a good scrabble word.  
10 points if you place it right.  
Draco places it right.  
The Slytherin common room was cold and dark, Draco shivered and edged closer to the green fire crackling dimly in the night

“What’s a 5-letter word beginning in ‘R’?” asks Draco, to no-one in particular.

No-one in particular answers, “Try Rabbi”

Rabbi is a good scrabble word.  
10 points if you place it right.  
Draco places it right.  
The Slytherin common room was cold and dark, Draco shivered and edged closer to the green fire crackling dimly in the night.

2

Magic is a good scrabble word.  
10 points if you place it right.  
Draco places it right.  
The Slytherin common room was cold and dark, Draco shivered and edged closer to the green fire crackling dimly in the night

“What’s a 5-letter word beginning with ‘H’?” asked Draco, to no-one in particular.

Magic is a good scrabble word.  
10 points if you place it right.  
Harry places it right.  
The Gryffindor common room was bright and warm, Harry sweated and edged away from the Orange fire roaring brightly in the night.

“What’s a 5-letter word beginning with ‘D’” asked Harry, to no-one in particular.


End file.
